Someday The Dream Will End
by Layden
Summary: Cain est mort... Tous pleurent sur sa tombe le beau comte aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux ébènes. Personne ne se doute que la personne qui souffre le plus est ce majordome mystérieux... [Death Fic, Shounei Ai léger CainxRiff] Fic Terminée
1. Chapitre 1 L'adieu

Titre : Someday The Dream Will End (tiré de la musique de FF10 du même nom ..)

Auteur : Layden

Genre : Deathfic (donc triste XD) Comte Cain/ God Child, shounei ai...

Les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki :) Je prends, je fais mumuse et je rends sans me faire de fric lol

Note de l'auteur : première fic sur Cain et Riff mes personnages préférés de God Child X3 Cette fic m'est apparue en flash hier (ou plutôt ce matin a 2 plombes du mat mdr)... Le scénario, perso y tout dans mon cerveau tout rabougri o;; J'espère que vous aimerez :3

Musique : Ending Theme & Someday The Dream Will End (FF10), Gravity (Wolf's Rain)

_1. L'adieu_

Le Comte est allongé... Son visage pâle aux traits fins ne bouge plus. Yeux fermés, ses lèvres arquées dans un petit sourire mystérieux, il semble dormir. Ses cheveux ébènes retombant en mèches fines sur son doux visage et sur sa nuque blanche l'entourent d'une auréole noire. Un ange déchu ?...

Vêtu d'un simple costume noir, légèrement cintré faisant ressortir les courbes androgynes de son corps d'adolescent proche de l'âge adulte, le jeune homme a les mains croisées sur son cœur... Sur la chemise d'un blanc immaculé qui apparaît légèrement derrière ses mains fines à la peau translucide. Des mains jeunes pour un homme âgé de 19 ans.

Au cœur de celle-ci est emprisonné un chapelet... Petit objet fait de perles rondes qui s'emmêlent gracieusement dans les mains du comte, un petit crucifix ambré se trouve à son extrémité et repose lui hors de cette prison blanche.

D'innombrables fleurs entourent le jeune comte, roses blanches formant un matelas tout autour de lui. Aucune respiration ne soulève sa poitrine. Inerte.

De nombreuses personnes vêtues de noir entourent le cercueil en ébène et pleurent la mort du Comte. Certains sanglotent silencieusement, d'autres s'indignent sur les aléas du destin -comment peut-on mourir dans la fleur de l'âge ?-, d'autres sont simplement venus ici pour rendre un dernier hommage... Mais au milieu de toutes ces tuniques, seuls deux êtres apparaissent réellement. Comme entourés du halo de la souffrance, un jeune homme et une petite fille...

La plus jeune, vêtue elle aussi d'une robe noire, est agenouillée à côté de la dépouille de son frère. Pleurant à chaudes larmes la disparition soudaine de celui-ci, elle tente néanmoins de retenir ses cris de douleur. MaryWeather est âgé d'à peine douze ans mais cette force dans l'âme la fait resplendir un peu plus, lui donnant plus de maturité. Tête baissée, ses longs cheveux blonds clair presque argentés forment un rideau sur son délicat visage.

La deuxième personne, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, se tient debout. Son regard bleu clair posé sur le corps du jeune comte décédé. Son beau visage figé dans une expression triste mais résolue à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Seuls ses yeux expriment vraiment ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui en voyant le corps de son maître... Du désespoir... Cette impression que tout est fini à présent pour de bon... L'impression de ne plus avoir assez de raisons de vivre, en tout cas pas assez pour songer à se tourner vers la mort. Mais il ne le pouvait, pas avant d'avoir fait quelque chose...

Après avoir psalmodié lentement quelques prières et bénédictions, l'homme d'église recula d'un pas, signe que le comte allait bientôt rejoindre la Terre Mère pour son repos éternel. Les sanglots de la foule s'amplifient légèrement et Miss Mary se lève lentement. Mais elle n'est encore qu'une enfant... Le poids des sentiments retombe durement sur ses épaules fines et la sœur du Comte se raccroche à Riff serrant la taille du majordome dans ses bras, cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans son costume. Celui-ci passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille, pour la rassurer et pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il restait là pour l'aider dans cette épreuve.

Son regard azuré ne quittait cependant pas la dépouille de son maître. C'était les dernières secondes qu'il pourrait l'observer... L'admirer... Une petite voix en lui souffla doucement "Non... Pas maintenant..." et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière. Il regrettait d'avoir passé les journées sans trop comprendre à quel point toutes les secondes étaient précieuses... Un dernier regard sur la dépouille du Comte et le lourd couvercle noir coupa définitivement ce lien. Fixant toujours le cercueil, Riff essayait de contrôler le flot de sentiments qui le submergeait en cet instant précis. Il lui semblait presque deviner les contours du corps de Caïn à travers le bois...

L'enterrement dura un long moment. La mise en terre du cercueil se fit lentement... Chaque personne déposa une gerbe de terre dans le petit fossé, dernière maison de cet être aimé. Leur acte accompli, les invités repartaient peu à peu... Parmi eux, une ombre... Une personne affublée d'une cape aussi noire que son ombre à large capuche qui masquait son visage et ses cheveux entièrement. Personne ne vit partir cet inconnu. Un bref rayon de soleil au crépuscule fit apparaître une longue mèche blanche derrière la capuche noire...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait que trois personnes devant la tombe de Caïn C.Hargreaves : MaryWeather, Riff et Oscar, un ami de la famille. Celui-ci, voyant que la jeune fille tombait de sommeil à cause des épreuves de la journée, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la souleva. Il fallut juste un regard au majordome pour lui dire qu'il hébergerait cette nuit la petite sœur du Comte. Puis il s'en alla comme tout le monde.

Il ne restait plus que Riff, fidèle pour toujours à son maître. S'avançant légèrement de la dalle de granite taillée en forme de croix, le jeune homme tendit sa main et la laissa caresser doucement a pierre froide... Froide comme la peau de son maître il y a à peine quelques heures. Froide comme elle le resterait à jamais, emprisonnée dans son cercueil de bois. Sa main rencontra les quelques inscriptions qui indiquaient qui gisait ici... _Comte Cain C.Hargreaves _suivi de sa date de naissance et de mort. Dix neuf années... A peine.

Le majordome s'en voulait tellement... Il aurait pu le sauver, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi plus tôt ? Une goutte tomba au sol. Pleuvait-il ? Non... C'était des larmes. Riff Le pleurait. Cet être qu'il aimait tant... Cet être qu'il avait toujours aimé... Ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux verts aux éclats dorés. Ce mouton noir...

Voilà un petit chapitre pour commencer tout cela la suite viendra bientôt nn Je reste moyennement satisfaite par la fin erm lol... Critiques, remarques contructives acceptées avec plaisir


	2. Chapitre 2 La Mort

_2. La Mort_

_-- Deux jours plus tôt--_

Cain assistait, comme souvent, à une fête mondaine. Débauche d'hypocrisie, de luxe que les aristocrates apprécient énormément. Le jeune Comte, lui, les déteste. Tous le regardent, lui sourient, en cachant derrière ces masques de sympathie la même pensée... Celle d'avoir en face d'eux un animal curieux, un pécheur dès la naissance, le fils d'un inceste. Après avoir dansé avec une duchesse n'ayant que pour qualité son nom aux yeux des autres, Cain se sentit soudain las. Un bref coup d'œil dans la salle et il aperçut son majordome, sagement placé à l'entrée de la salle de bal. Celui-ci gardait un œil sur son maître, véritable ange gardien protecteur.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil pour que Riff aille chercher la cape du jeune comte. L'ayant rejoint rapidement, Cain salua un instant quelques personnes importantes puis s'éclipsa non sans ressentir quelques joies. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait fatigué... Si bien que la présence de Riff à ses côtés pour le soutenir était devenu indispensable. Le véhicule qui allait le ramener chez lui s'ébranla, les cheveux commencèrent à partir au trot et Cain se laissa doucement ballotter par le rythme, la tête posé sur l'épaule gauche de son majordome.

Riff semblait soucieux quant à l'état de son maître et, en bon médecin qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de poser doucement sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Comme il le craignait, celui-ci était légèrement chaud et d'une voix inquiète, il demanda doucement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous My Lord ? »

Cain sentit la main fraîche de Riff passer sur son front. Il ne put se cacher que cela lui fit du bien. Yeux clos, il répondit doucement.

« Ce n'est rien Riff... De la fatigue... »

Riff n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant... Après quelques minutes de voyages, ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir. Dès leur arrivée, une servante les informa que Miss Mary était montée dans sa chambre quelques heures auparavant et dormait à poings fermés. Le comte la congédia d'un geste de la main en la remerciant brièvement. Sa fièvre semblait avoir augmenté et un mal de crâne commençait à l'assaillir si bien qu'il eut du mal à se tenir debout.

Le majordome, comprenant que le jeune comte aurait du mal à monter dans sa chambre se trouvant au premier étage tout seul, détacha la cape de celui-ci et la posa sur le porte manteau à cet effet. Avec des gestes d'une infini douceur, il prit son jeune maître dans ses bras et le souleva. Cain, assomé par la migraine et la fatigue, se blottit un peu plus contre le seul en qui il croyait vraiment.

Arrivé à la chambre du Lord, Riff déposa celui-ci délicatement sur son lit et s'assit à côté de lui, reposant sa main sur le front de l'adolescent. La fièvre avait apparemment augmenté d'un cran et les joues du malade était un peu rougies. Le majordome se dirigea alors vers un petit placard dans lequel le comte entreposait des remèdes « de premier secours ». Alors que Riff allait préparer une infusion qui ferait baisser la fièvre de son jeune maître, celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre d'une voix où la fatigue transparaissait.

Se retournant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Riff pour se trouver du chevet de Cain.

« Qu'y a t-il My Lord ? » demanda-t-il très doucement en se penchant sur le jeune homme

« Tu vas faire ce que je dis » répondit Cain d'une voix saccadée, les yeux mi-clos. Sa respiration devenait étrangement irrégulière ce qui accentua l'inquiétude qui avait envahi Riff.

Le majordome suivit les indications du Comte. Il fouilla dans l'armoire à poison et prit une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre et la dague qui ornait l'un des meubles en essayant de ne pas trop se demander ce que voulait faire son maître.

Maintenant assis sur son lit après avoir fourni un effort considérable pour essayer de se redresser, Cain attendit patiemment que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs reviennent puis lui prit des mains la dague. Rapprochant la lame de son poignet, il sentit la panique qui commençait à s'insinuer en Riff... A juste titre. Mais le Lord lui fit un doux sourire en lui intimant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

L'arme blanche finit sa course dans la paume de Cain où elle traça une petite plaie rouge longues de quelques centimètres. Le sang du comte se mit à couler doucement, de couleur carmin. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et bien avant d'avoir appliquée la potion bleue, Cain craignait déjà connaître le résultat. Versant quelques gouttes du liquide sur la plaie, le jeune Lord grimaça légèrement et une mince fumée apparut, blanche immaculée... Mais annonciatrice du pire.

Fixant la paume de sa main d'un air absent, Cain n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son... Riff, qui assistait à toute la scène sans trop en comprendre le sens, sentait la panique l'envahir. Essayant de rester calme, il posa une main sur l'épaule du mouton noir en l'appelant doucement. Ne décelant aucune réaction de la part de celui-ci, il l'appela à nouveau... Mais cette fois c'était légèrement différent.

« Cain ! » dit Riff d'une voix un peu plus forte et l'effet fut immédiat sur le jeune Comte. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et tomba inconscient dans les bras de son majordome... Il faisait effet... Ce serpent avalant ses entrailles, ce poison. Cain avait été empoisonné, lui le maître des poisons... Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

Une voix le ramena à la réalité... Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop... Celle de Riff. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Cain réussit à le voir malgré sa vue qui se brouillait, sa migraine constante et ce feu qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il avait si mal... Une atroce vérité s'imposa au Comte alors. La fin était proche... La Grande Faucheuse était présente au dessus de sa tête et allait labourer son âme comme des milliers d'autres.

La panique était présente en Riff et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cain était couché sur son lit mais Riff le tenait dans ses bras. Serrant le corps fin de son maître qui était maintenant victime de frissons qui s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure. Posant sa main sur la joue du jeune Lord, Riff se rendit compte de l'urgence et allait se lever pour lui préparer un remède lorsque la main de son maître le retint par sa faiblement chemise...

Revenant auprès de Cain, il le serra un peu plus fort.

« Que se passe-t-il My Lord ? »

La vérité... La vérité... Il fallait l'affronter à présent. D'une voix douce et gardant malgré tout un petit sourire, Cain répondait en plongeant dans le bleu des yeux de son majordome.

« Je me meurs Riff... On m'a empoisonné... Reste auprès de moi et... »

« Non ! » coupa le majordome, pétrifié par le désespoir. Il ne pouvait... Pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt... Il restait tant de choses à faire et à dire... La main chaude du Lord se posa sur la joue froide du majordome.

« C'est trop tard... On ne pourra plus rien. Oh Riff... » murmura Cain malgré sa respiration saccadée. Il avait tant à dire à cet homme... Celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile, sortit de l'Enfer, celui qui l'avait presque élevé, celui qui s'occupait de lui... Celui qu'il... Son sourire s'élargit doucement et le Lord essaya de capturer une dernière fois la douce odeur de Riff.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Riff, je ne l'oublierai pas soit en sûr. Prend bien soin de toi, de Mary... » Cain leva doucement les yeux vers le majordome. La main qu'il avait gardé sur la joue de celui-ci était baignée de larmes. Dans un dernier effort, le Comte rassembla ses forces et glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de Riff. Celui-ci serra cet être brûlant contre lui. Soudain le souffle chaud du Lord caressa son oreille.

« Je t'aime Riffuel » Souffla tout simplement Cain. Tout doucement il s'affaissa, se blotti un peu plus contre Riff. Ses muscles se détendirent, sa respiration diminua doucement, son cœur freina. Un sourire orna son visage.

Cain C.Hargreaves mourut dans les bras de Riff cette nuit là, mystérieusement empoisonné.

Le majordome serra le corps de Cain contre lui jusqu'au dernier moment. Les yeux baignées de larmes, il contempla le corps sans vie de la seule personne qu'il eût jamais aimé. Le monde s'arrêta alors un instant et Riff serra la dépouille déjà froide de Cain contre lui. Le visage, en larmes, calé contre l'épaule du Lord décédé. Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir... La voix d'une servante étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs

« Miss Mary ! Miss Mary ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et MaryWeather apparut, tenant dans sa main une carte de Tarot. Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent, sous le choc et elle laissa inconsciemment choir la carte : La Maison-Dieu... Qui signifie écroulement, désillusion, illumination, perte... S'approchant en tremblant, la jeune fille décrocha difficilement son regard de la dépouille de son frère pour regarder Riff.

Elle comprit rien qu'en voyant l'expression de Riff. Lui avait l'habitude de ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait, à présent il semblait au bord du désespoir serrant contre lui un Cain qui semblait simplement endormi.

Le reste de la nuit et une partie du lendemain ne fut que tristesse et arrivée des proches du Comte venus constater son décès. Un seul se faisait bien sûr remarquer par son absence : Alexis Hargreaves...

La toilette mortuaire fut confié à Riff grâce aux protestations de MaryWeather qui estimait que c'était le vœu de son frère. Le majordome lui en fut reconnaissant. Il accomplit avec soin cette dernière tâche envers son maître. Même dans la mort, il semblait plus beau encore... Profittant du fait qu'il était seul, Riff préleva un peu de sang de la plaie que Cain s'était infligé à la paume. Lorsque son labeur fut terminé, la nostalgie s'empara de lui...

Restant un long moment assis à contempler le corps du Lord, Riff se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Après de longues minutes, il secoua la tête et décida que c'était l'heure de lui faire ses adieux. Il serait enterré demain soir. Passant sa main pâle sur la joue du Comte, le majordome lui souffla un petit « Adieu... Cain » Approchant doucement son visage, il déposa un baiser sur le front du Lord. Puis, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce...

_- Le Lendemain –_

Riff était à genoux devant la tombe du Comte. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, il en sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide clair. Ces quelques gouttes était les vestiges du poison qu'il avait réussi à récupérer dans le prélèvement de sang fait sur Cain lors de sa toilette mortuaire. Son autre main se promena sur les inscriptions gravées dans le Granite. Tout doucement, Riff souffla comme si Cain pouvait l'entendre.

« Je vous vengerai My Lord... Et je vous rejoindrai... »

Sur cette promesse, Riff se leva et sortit à son tour du cimetière. Au même moment, une plume d'un blanc immaculé tomba légèrement à l'endroit où Riff se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un chat fixa quelque chose au dessus de la nouvelle tombe puis son regard alla de celle-ci à la sortie du cimetière.

Se léchant la patte, peu concerné, il reprit son chemin...

Voilà ! Deuxième chapitre ! C'est un peu (beaucoup ?...) niais et bateau des fois mais j'aime bien la fin D On verra si certaines personnes comprendront l'allusion que j'y ai fait X3... La suite très bientôt ) Critiques ou suggestions constructives accueillies avec plaisir D


	3. Chapter 3 La Vengeance

_3. La vengeance_

Après être sorti du cimetière, Riff se dirigea vers le manoir de son bien-aimé comte, fermement décidé à le venger quel qu'en soit le prix. Quelques servantes sanglotaient en silence dans un coin, d'autres vaquaient à la occupation. Sans leur prêter un regard, le majordome se dirigea à l'étage... Dans la pièce où Cain mourut dans ses bras : la chambre du comte. Fermant soigneusement la porte à clé derrière lui, Riff souffla un instant.

La petite fiole de poison extraite du sang de son jeune maître clapotait doucement dans sa poche et il la sortit de celle-ci pour l'observer à la lumière. La couleur du liquide était peu commune, un vert d'eau très clair... Avec soin, le majordome ouvrit le grand placard qui renfermait tous les poisons qu'affectionnait tant Cain et chercha un long moment...

Riff était persuadé de trouver le même poison dans l'impressionnante collection de son maître et il ne tarda pas à y arriver. Prenant avec un luxe de précaution la fiole venant du placard et celle qui contenait le poison qui avait tué son maître, Riff les positionna à côté. Ressemblance parfaite.

Tournant légèrement la fiole venant de la collection, une étiquette lui apparut sur laquelle était inscrit un nom étrange de l'écriture légèrement penchée et régulière caractéristique de Cain : _Lithium Flower (1) _

Il ne restait plus à Riff qu'à fouiller dans le registre que son maître tenait avec soin, répertoriant tous les poisons de sa collection, leur provenance, leurs effets et surtout... Où s'en procurer. Le Lithium Flower faisait parti apparemment des poisons rarissimes que l'on ne trouve que chez un seul marchand dans tout Londres... Edgar Orias, un apothicaire connu dans la capitale pour ses remèdes mais aussi pour être l'un des plus grands vendeurs de produits illégaux... Une grande amitié avec des personnes de hauts rangs lui permettaient de bénéficier d'une immunité et d'exercer ses fonctions sans encombre.

Refermant doucement le registre, Riff le reposa à sa place et ferma le placard sans oublier de reprendre la fiole contenant le poison qui lui vola à jamais celui qu'il aimait. Lentement, la vengeance s'insinua en lui... Les yeux vides, le majordome alla s'asseoir sur le lit du Comte. Il savait pertinemment que le comte gardait un revolver sous son oreiller par sécurité. Avec des gestes lents et prudent, Riff alla sortir l'objet de sa cachette. Le canon brillant lui apparut. Reposé entre ses mains, il observa longuement l'arme, le regard triste.

En le manipulant, il vit qu'il restait cinq balles dans celui-ci... Cela serait suffisant pour se venger... Ou pour en finir rapidement si ses nerfs ne sont pas assez forts. La taille parfaite pour se tirer une balle dans la tête... (2) Cachant l'arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste au niveau du cœur, Riff sortit de la chambre puis du manoir, sous le regard interloqué de quelques servantes.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, son esprit était entièrement accaparé par la vengeance...

_Vengeance, Vengeance, Vengeance... _

Après une marche de quelques minutes dans les quartiers de Londres, Riff arriva devant la fameuse boutique de l'apothicaire... Il commençait à faire nuit mais peu importait. Frappant bruyamment à la porte de l'établissement, il attendit une réponse... Qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« La boutique est fermée » marmonna une voix à l'intérieur, visiblement embêtée d'être dérangée à une heure si tardive.

« Ce que je cherche n'est pas forcément très... Légal » répondit posément... « J'ai de quoi payer » rajouta-t-il pour attirer l'esprit quelque peu vénal du marchand.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le bruit d'une clé tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre et Riff fut accueilli par un homme d'un âge respectable aux cheveux châtains légèrement grisonnants sur les tempes. Ses habits montraient qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la société de bas étage et quelques bagues de grandes valeurs ornaient ses doigts fins souffrant de signes visibles de veillesse... Laissant entrer le jeune homme, l'apothicaire referma la porte derrière lui, affichant un grand sourire.

« Que vous faut-il cher client ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix très –trop- accueillante... Riff sortit la fiole de sa poche et la mit sous le nez du marchand.

« Un renseignement... Avez-vous récemment vendu du Lithium Flower à quelqu'un ?... » murmura le jeune homme aux yeux azurés, fixant l'apothicaire. Celui-ci observa le liquide un court instant

« Je suis désolé mais je ne dévoile jamais l'identité de mes clients. Je suis tenu au 'Secret Professionnel' voyez-vous... » répliqua-t-il une mine désolée. La colère bouillonna alors en Riff et il sortit lentement le revolver de sa cachette.

Pointant le canon sur le front du marchand, Riff souffla doucement d'une voix où la colère et l'agacement transparaissaient nettement.

« Secret Professionnel où non, je désire savoir à qui vous avez vendu ceci récemment. Ce poison m'a enlevé un être cher... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir ma vengeance. Si vous tenez tant que cela au silence, je vous y condamnerai pour toujours »

Les jambes du vieil homme flageolaient alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le tube de fer brillant et froid qui menaçait son front. Des sueurs froides gouttaient dans son dos lorsqu'il comprit dans le regard bleu ciel du jeune homme que celui-ci ne blaguait pas. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il prononça doucement en tremblant de peur.

« Un jeune homme est venu récemment en acheter. Il... Il a payé un très bon prix. C'était un aristocrate, Lord... Lord Ian Durclay. Mais je doute qu'il ait pu... »

« C'est tout ?... » demanda Riff menaçant...

« Non ! Un... Un autre est venu... Un docteur ! Il avait les cheveux longs et blancs. Un client régulier, Disraeli. »

L'esprit du majordome s'illumina alors... Ce Jézabel, ce ne pouvait que venir de lui. Satisfait des réponses du vieil apothicaire, il détacha lentement le canon de l'arme du front de celui-ci. Le rangeant à sa place, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le vieil homme soupira doucement.

Riff prit alors la clé qui fermait la porte principale et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Passant derrière le bâtiment grâce à une petite rue sale et étroite, le majordome trouva une torche qui éclairait faiblement le passage. Attrapant l'objet, il mit le feu aux bases de la boutique qui se transforma rapidement en brasier ardent. Une petite foule, contenant Riff, se massa devant le bâtiment en feu. Ouvrant sa paume gauche, la clé du magasin apparut.

« Quel malheur... » souffla-t-il doucement en tournant sa main de manière à ce que l'objet tombe.

Il disparut ensuite dans les ruelles afin de rejoindre sa prochaine cible... Jezabel Dirsraeli... Riff était persuadé de l'avoir vu à l'enterrement du Comte. Même masqué par une large capuchede couleur sombre, il l'avait reconnu. Ce visage angélique encadré par des cheveux blancs légèrement ondulés, les yeux vides trahissant sa véritable nature.

Le majordome marcha dans les rues de Londres et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il lui avait vaguement semblé que cette silhouette n'avait pas quitté cet endroit... Du moins, Riff l'espérait avec ardeur...

_-- Au cimetière –_

Jezabel avait assisté à toute la cérémonie et devait être le seul à être resté aussi longtemps dans le cimetière... Plus longtemps même que ce majordome à qui son petit frère faisait tellement confiance. Lorsque tous les invités s'étaient éclipsés et que le silence revint, le médecin était sorti de sa cachette. S'approchant lentement, il alla se placer juste en face du bloc de granite taillé qui indiquait où se cachait le corps du Comte Hargreaves.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la tombe et une brise vint caresser son visage pâle. D'un coup, la rafale s'intensifia et enleva la capuche qui le cachait. Cependant, il ne cilla pas et resta sans bouger. Un large sourire s'afficha néanmoins sur son visage mais aucune joie n'y transparaissait. C'était un sourire triste. Peut-être qu'il tenait au final à Cain... L'aimait-il comme il aurait toujours du ? Ou était-ce la tristesse d'avoir perdu son seul et unique rival qui l'affectait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps. Une présence s'insinua derrière lui sans bruit, une aura de vengeance l'entourant. Pas besoin d'être surdoué pour comprendre qui cela pouvait être. Soupirant doucement, Jezabel ne bougea pas. Même lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'une arme quelconque se pointer dans son dos au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

« Je savais que vous étiez venu... » commença Riff d'un ton très peu accueillant

« Il était mon frère... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y être. Quoique certains ne pensent comme moi. » répondit le médecin d'un ton étrangement calme « Savez-vous de quoi il est mort ? »

La colère bouillonna en Riff et formait une boule compacte au niveau de sa gorge. Mais il s'efforçait de la contenir. Comment pouvait-il demander cela ?... Lui qui L'avait tué.

« Empoisonnement au Lithium Flower... » avoua Riff en serrant les dents « J'ai d'ailleurs appris récemment que vous vous en êtes procuré... Ai-je faux ? »

Jezabel pensa un instant au vieux croûton qui lui avait vendu cette substance hautement toxique. Il savait au fond de lui que ce vendeur ne tiendrait pas sa langue... Surtout s'il avait été placé devant la même situation... Caressant la légère fiole qui était encore dans la poche, il répondit.

« Effectivement, je m'en suis procuré. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aurais eu l'idée de l'utiliser contre mon petit frère que j'aime tellement ? »

« La réponse semble évidente non ? Vous l'aimiez tant que cela ?...»

« J'aimais ses yeux » avoua Jezabel, une légère lueur de folie passant dans ses yeux clairs « Vert pailletés d'or, magnifique et ensorcelant. N'importe qui croisait ce regard se faisait envouter. Même vous n'y avait pas été insensible. Cependant, réfléchissez un peu et fouillez dans vos souvenirs. Pourquoi aurais-je eu l'idée d'utiliser un tel poison ? L'un de ses effets secondaires se situe au niveau des yeux. Vous avez sûrement pu le constater. La victime, outre le fait qu'elle soit atteinte d'une fièvre importante, voit sa vue se brouiller lentement sans atteindre la cécité totale. L'iris se voile aussi et la couleur perd de son éclat. Quel intérêt pour moi... » soupira le docteur en détournant le regard.

Riff ne bougea pas, très peu convaincu par l'explication. Tout était clair pour lui et les événements présents ne faisaient que nourrir ses doutes. Jézabel dut le sentir car il soupira de plus belle. Très lentement, celui-ci se retourna afin de dévoiler son visage au majordome.

A la surprise de ce dernier, une grande tristesse s'affichait sur le visage sans défaut du frère de Caïn malgré le fait qu'il gardait un petit demi-sourire. Ses yeux brillaient sous la lumière pâle de la lune, signe qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Vous croyez être le seul à vraiment être triste ?... Oui j'avais cette furieuse envie de sentir sa chair se fendre sous mes doigts, d'ajouter ses yeux à ma collection. Mais, maintenant qu'il est mort, je me rends compte que j'y tenais à mon frère. Ne dit-on pas que c'est quelqu'un disparaît que l'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait ?... » Fouillant nerveusement dans poche, il sortit la fiole de Lithium Flower, pleine à ras bord de ce même liquide qui avait emporté Caïn. Tendant l'objet devant Riff, Jézabel s'écria en le fixant droit dans les yeux

« Pensiez-vous que j'utiliserais un moyen aussi lâche ! »

Cette mince preuve écartait le docteur du banc des accusés. Riff savait de part son maître que certains poisons étaient si rares que les apothicaires refusaient d'en donner plus d'une fiole par personne, ce contre quoi le mouton noir pestait assez souvent... Le Lithium Flower en faisait parti.

Sans pour autant bouger son arme, Riff baissa légèrement le regard et réfléchit. L'apothicaire avait nommé une autre personne, Lord Ian Durclay. C'était quelqu'un de relativement éloigné de la famille Hargreaves, pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ?... A son tour Riff sentit quelque chose dans son dos, une arme ?...

« Cassian, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » demanda Jezabel en regardant le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Celui-ci lui tendit un papier que le docteur prit dans ses mains. Après avoir brièvement lu la missive, il la montra à Riff

« L'adresse de Lord Ian Durclay, je crois que ça pourrait vous intéresser... Vous aussi, vous voulez savoir ce qui a poussé ce noble à tuer Caïn. Si vous enleviez cette arme de devant ma poitrine, Cassian ferait sûrement de même. »

Riff obéit doucement tout en fixant Jezabel d'un regard noir. Il savait que le jeune garçon aurait pu facilement le tuer s'il avait fait du mal au frère de Caïn... Ceci lui était facilement compréhensible, lui même aurait eu la même réaction avec le Lord. Le docteur remit sa capuche noire sur son visage et telle une ombre, se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière suivi de près par Cassian. Riff gardait cependant ses distances.

Alors qu'ils passaient le portail, une mélodie douce et triste se fit entendre. Un air, un requiem joué par une chouette caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre... (3) Lorsque le morceau s'arrêta doucement, l'albinos ouvrit doucement les yeux et jeta un œil vers la tombe sculptée du jeune Lord déchu. Soupirant, il reprit son air de violon.

_-- Une heure plus tard... --_

Owl s'arrêta de jouer. Ils étaient revenu. Le majordome entra en premier suivi de Jezabel et Cassian qui le distançait de quelques mètres.

La démarche de Riff était différente.

Il se tenait le côté droit d'une main et se déplaçait avec difficulté. Il était blessé, la balle lui avait traversé le flanc et son sang se déversait généreusement sur sa main gauche. Peu lui importait de toute façon à présent. Il lui fallait parcourir les derniers mètres. C'était son seul et dernier objectif. Cette distance qui le séparait de lui, de son maître, de son protégé, de la seule personne qu'il ait aimé... Et ce depuis cette rencontre il y a si longtemps...

Enfin arrivé devant la tombe de Caïn, Riff se laissa tomber un sourire heureux tout simplement sur les lèvres. Couché sur le côté, il laissa son sang couler doucement sur la tombe de Caïn. Allait-il être enterré à Ses côtés ?... Non personne ne le voudrait mais peu importait. Soudain une douce chaleur lui effleura la joue... Une plume glissa doucement à terre, d'un blanc immaculé. Tournant la tête vers le ciel, il Lui apparut. Il était là.

Caïn le regardait.

Le jeune Lord portait simplement une chemise blanche cintrée épousant à la perfection les formes de son corps androgyne et un pantalon noir. Volant légèrement au dessus du majordome grâce à une paire d'ailes d'un blanc aussi pur que la plume qui s'en était échappé. Son regard n'était que tendresse et amour pour Riff, un petit sourire fendant le doux visage du comte. Soudain, l'apparition lui tendit la main en souriant de plus belle. Riff ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler alors que sa main rejoignait celle de Caïn. Mais un doute s'insinua en lui. Avec ces mains maculées de sang, comment pourrait-il atteindre cet ange si pur ?...

Doucement, Caïn prit la main de Riff dans la sienne et le tira à lui. Soudain, l'esprit et le corps du majordome se séparèrent... La main sans vie retombant à terre alors que son esprit se détachait lentement pour rejoindre le Lord. Celui l'enlaça tendrement en pleurant, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de celui qui l'avait sauvé. et tous deux disparurent...

Nom piqué à une musique de la série Ghost in The Shell Stane Alone Complex... J'étais pas inspirée --

(2) Idée piqué de Saiyuki. J'aime beaucoup ce passage lorsque Sanzo choisit le flingue pour arme et pense cette phrase que voilà quoi :3

Je parle bien sur d'Owl...


	4. Chapter 4 Le Souvenir

_4. Le Souvenir_

« Mamaaaaaaan ! » criait la jeune enfant, plaçant ses mains en porte voix pour que sa mère l'entende mieux. L'interpellée se retourna doucement, le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds presque argentés. Sa fille avait apparemment hérité de ce trait de caractère... Celle-ci entra dans le cimetière –endroit lugubre pour une enfant de 7 ans- et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa mère.

Accrochée à la robe de celle-ci, la jeune enfant jetait des regards à droite et à gauche, persuadée de voir débarquer un fantôme. Mais, malgré cela, sa mère s'entêtait à aller plus loin dans le lieu. C'était une jeune femme magnifique d'une vingtaine d'années. Sa peau était d'un blanc casé qui rappelait la couleur de la porcelaine. Elle portait une robe magnifique dans les tons bleues foncés.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une tombe en particulier et déposa la gerbe de fleur au pied de celle-ci. L'enfant sortit de sa cachette et se plaça devant l'édifice. Une tombe était érigée en la mémoire d'un certain Caïn C.Hargreaves. C'était une croix taillée dans du granite pur. Quelque chose attira le regard de l'enfant cependant. Un deuxième nom semblait avoir été ajouté : Riffuel Raffit.

Interloquée, l'enfant demanda à sa mère qui était cette personne dont le nom était inscrit juste en dessous de celui de son oncle. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire à cette question et se leva avant de répondre doucement.

« C'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Riff a survécu qu'une seul nuit au décès de Caïn. A présent... » Maryweather laissa sa phrase en suspend un instant « ils sont ensemble pour l'éternité... »

La petite Victoria ne comprenait pas vraiment les paroles de sa mère mais lorsque celle-ci lui tendit la main pour sortir du cimetière elle oublia rapidement ce mystère, trop contente de pouvoir partir.

_Il ne lui a survécu que le temps d'une nuitée.  
Celui qui aimait le premier assassin de l'humanité,  
A rejoint son ange aux yeux tout d'or pailletés,  
Pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité._

Comment de l'auteur : Voilà, fin de cette petite fan ficn.n J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! J'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire personnellement X3 J'attends votre remarque et vos critiques constructives et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres histoires :)

Merci encore à vos reviews ca me fait très plaisir . !


End file.
